lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Karasu Kasei
Karasu Kasei, often referred to simple as "Kara," is a powerful mage, of 375 years of age (though he believes himself to be 20). He was created by Mars to serve as the first "Angel of Death", though his memories were wiped and his strength suppressed 20 years prior to the events of Lookout 2 after a certain incident. He technically has no race, but he is often referred to as a "Netherious," as the element he is primarily created from is referred to as such. He is a main Role-Play Character of Freezing-Soul. 'Personality' Karasu is a fairly laid back person, who is prone to making sarcastic, cynical, jokes at every opportunity. Even in dangerous, life threatening situations, Karasu tends to at least try and keep things light, and remains incredibly cool under fire. In general, Karasu has a fairly playful personality and rarely seems to be serious. Karasu hardly cares at all for anyone that he isn't personally close to, and often has trouble sympathizing with random people that he doesn't know. He does have a fondness for animals though, often getting more upset about their deaths than he would about a person's. In addition, Karasu very much dislikes being upstaged, and has a large competitive side to his personality. This is made even worse if he already believes himself to be better than the person, which applies to pretty much everyone, considering how little he thinks of most people. When it comes to this and most other things, Karasu is very persistent and will stop at practically nothing once he decides to do something. When it comes to killing though, Karasu generally prefers not to do so, unless it is absolutely necessary, despite his general disregard for humans normally. 'Appearance' Karasu has the appearance of a fair-skinned young man of less than average height and possesses a lean muscular build, standing at about 5'9" and weighing 150lbs. His facial structure is fairly narrow, and he most often sports either a bored, aloof expression on his face, or even more commonly, a smirk. Karasu has deep blue colored eyes, and shoulder-length shaggy white hair, which is mostly parted around his face. On his left eye, Karasu has a scar going over his face, from under his eye to over it, forming a star shape above his eye. As far as attire goes, Karasu wears an long black coat with sivler trimmings, that is buttoned and goes down to about knee level. Over this, he wears a similarly long, white cape, with a fur collar. In addition, Karasu wears a pair of white gloves over his hands, and slim black pants which are tucked into his knee-high black boots. Karasu dressed much more simply when he was younger, wearing little more than a black tank-top and pants. 'History' TBA 'List of Current Events' *Along with several others, participated in the stop of the mercenary Taze. *Participated in a Tournament on the Lookout. 'Natural Abilities' 'Physical Capability' Karasu was created by the God of Death, Mars, and molded with the element called nether. Nether itself is neither matter or energy, but is capable of taking on the form of either, which is how Karasu's body was created. Nether is the element said to make up the underworld, and could be called the destructive aspect of reality, meaning the mere fact that Karasu was created of a substance that embodies destruction makes his existence a bit of a paradox. Nevertheless, this unique physiology gives Karasu superhuman levels of physical capability, and lets him control nether to some extent. More specifically, this gives Karasu superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes/perception, and body manipulation. *'Superhuman Physical Strength - '''Karasu posesses monstrous levels of strength, at levels uncomparable to any normal human. He is able to break almost all materials fairly easily, save for a select few. Karasu is able to lift buildings, spaceships, and other large objects like that without much effort, and would be able to heavily damage a planet with nothing but his body. Going without saying, Karasu is able to withstand very high levels of gravity or pressure as well, with little drawbacks. *'Superhuman Physical Speed and Reflexes - Karasu has insane levels of speed, comparable to even the greatest fighters of his time. Karasu is able to dodge things such as bullets or even lightning with very little trouble at all, even from a point blank range. Karasu is normally a stationary fighter, meaning that as far as speed goes he relies mostly on reaction time, which is likely on an even higher level than simply his physical speed. This allows him to easily fight and keep up with a multitude of opponents at the same time. *'Superhuman Physical Durability - '''Karasu's durability is likely the most impressive of his physical capabilities. Karasu is able to take tremendous amounts of punishment with very little real damage done to him. It would be difficult even for someone of Karasu's own level of strength to damage him, though not impossible. A normal weapon would likely have no effects on Karasu at all if not enhanced, and even if on was used by someone with superhuman strength, the weapon would have to be similarly strong to do any damage to Karasu. Even when damaged, Karasu is able to shrug it off and continue battling under most circumstances, as he possesses large amounts of endurance and pain tolerance. *'Limited Nether Manipulation - 'He is also able to manipulate the Nether of his body to an extent, his most common application of this being forming black angel wings on his back, the first ability he was ever shown using. The wings Karasu is able to form are incredibly durable, much more so than his body is normally. He can use these wings to protect himself from most attacks, and also fire off feathers as projectiles. 'Acquired Abilities 'Shamanism' Karasu, using this kind of magic, is able to call certain spirits to him, allowing him to communicate with them, as well as use them for battle if they're willing. Karasu must make a pact with the spirits to allow him to utilize them in battle. Karasu does this by essentially letting the spirit into his body, basically letting the spirit possess him, but Karasu remains in control and his able to use the abilities that the spirit was said to have access to in the past. Karasu has made pacts with various powerful spirits, many of which are mythological in nature and come from a multitude of legends and cultures. Karasu shows little physical changes while being posessed, save for a white colored aura, though some spirits may have more unique appearances. He is also able to project certain weapons, attacks, or other items depending on the spirit. *'Heracles -' With this spirit Karasu is able to vastly boost his strength by exponential levels, as well as his durability. Karasu can also project the cloak of the Nemean Lion, which is able to work as a near invulnerable armor, though it doesn't cover Karasu's entire body. *'Mercury -' This spirit allows Karasu to boost his speed exponentially, allowing him to run, fly, and attack at vastly increased speeds. *'Jupiter -' This spirit lets Karasu control storms and weather at will, as well as increasing his strength and speed, though to lesser extents than Mercury and Heracles. Karasu is able to control and create various kinds of storms, including tornadoes and hurricanes, rain, hail, and thunderstorms. It also allows him to use Jupiter's thunderbolt, which is far more powerful than normal lightning and can be used like a javelin. *'Apollo -' With this spirit, Karasu is able to create and control golden flames, which can be used to heal himself and others at immense speeds. Karasu can also project Apollo's bow and fire powerful flaming arrows at his enemies. *'Diana -' Karasu is able to control and summon animals whilst using this spirit, as well as enhance said animals power. *'Vulcan -' Karasu is granted the ability to create and control incredibly powerful flames, become immune to flames, and also create and manipulate lava, even being capable of creating volcanoes. In addition, Karasu is able to freely create weapons as he pleases whilst using this spirit, which are more than powerful enough to be lethal to superhumans. 'Alchemy' tba 'Traditional Magic ' Karasu has always had a natural affinity for magic, possessing massive pools of mana and an innate skill in spell casting. In addition to this talent, Karasu spent a fair amount of time at the Nu-Del University of Arcane Arts, practicing and training in the magical arts. *'Senses -' Karasu is able to sense mana and other energy forms, as well as their users. *'Flight -' Karasu is able to use his mana to levitate and fly. *'Energy Concealment -' Karasu is able to conceal his own mana, life force and everything else, as well as his mana based techniques, making them invisible and difficult to sense. *'Amplification -' Karasu is able to increase the strength, duration, and potential of spells, other attacks, objects, himself, or allies, making them more powerful than usual. *'Destabilization -' Karasu is able to alter the properties of spells and other attacks. Using it on his own attacks, Karasu can increase the strength of his attacks, sacrificing another element such as duration, range, or accuracy. When used on an opponent, he can cause spells to potentially backfire. *'Combination -' Karasu is able to essentially fuse spells or other abilities together. This lets him use multiple spirits at once with his shaman abilities. *'Mind Barrier - '''Karasu has made it impossible for anyone with psychic or telepathy-like abilities to enter his mind by putting up many magical barriers in his head. *'Magic Materialization -''' A basic technique that allows Karasu to create any simple object he imagines out of thin air. *'Duplication -' A basic technique that allows Karasu to create a duplication of himself. Trivia *Kara, Karasu's nickname, can mean things such as "Emptiness", "Blank", or "Husk", in loose reference to his lack of memories. *Karasu means "crow" or "raven", and Karasu's black angel wings greatly resemble the wings of said birds. *Karasu's surname, Kasei, can mean multiple things as well, including the planet "Mars", "change", and "assistance." Primarily referencing his creator Mars, but in addition, change represents the change of the wiki with the start of Lookout2, and assistance referencing that Karasu was created for the purpose of assisting the universe after Mars retired from directly interfering in the business of mortals. Category:Pages added by Freezing-Soul Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles